poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaon Prison Break (CTaRAoT: WFC)
This is how Kaon Prison Break goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Transformers: War for Cybertron. Narrator: IN AN EFFORT TO SAVE ZETA PRIME, OPTIMUS AND RYAN F-FREEMAN ENACT A BOLD PLAN TO ALLOW THEMSELVES AND A FEW OTHERS TO BE CAPTURED BY THE DECEPTICONS. THE PLAN WORKS ALL TOO WELL AND SOON THE AUTOBOTS FIND THEMSELVES EN ROUTE TO KAON–THE CAPITAL CITY OF THE DECEPTICONS. see a Decepticon leading a prisoner along Decepticon: Move it prisoner! Decepticon Dropship lands nearby and Decepticons lead Optimus, Sideswipe, Bumblebee, Twilight, and Ryan out Bumblebee: I hope you know what you're doing, Optimus. Optimus: Have faith, Bumblebee--and follow our lead. Ryan F-Freeman: I know how Peter Pan feels when he surrenders to Captain Hook. Sideswipe: Optimus is right--we've been in tougher spots than tis. Wow...Megatron has gathered quite the army, hasn't he? Decepticon: Quiet! Automated Door Voice: Data signature confirmed. Opening main gate. Decepticon: Welcome to Kaon. Decepticon Trooper: You gonna talk now? I want the location. Autobot Trooper: I told you--I don't know! Decepticon Trooper #2: Look. That's the one who fought Starscream. He doesn't look so tough. Decepticon: Soundwave, your prisoners have arrive. Soundwave: Initiate: processing. Decepticon: We caught them trying to raid supplies outside of Kaon. Soundwave: Take them to recycling. Bumblebee: Recycling? That doesn't seem so bad. Twilight Sparkle: Sideswipe: Yeah, well what exactly do you think they're recycling? Ryan F-Freeman: We won't find out, Sideswipe. Maybe that guard would say "I have the right to remain silent". Nopony said I have the right to remain silent. Twilight Sparkle: Ryan. You HAVE the right to remain silent. I hope I won't be next. Decepticon: Keep moving! Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Ok. We are moving. We're not stopping. sees something Twilight Sparkle: What's that? Optimus: The Energon Bridge. Ryan F-Freeman: What's the Energon Bridge? Optimus: It powers Megatron's orbital station. Decepticon: Halt! Decepticon #2: Ready. Aim. Fire. #3 shoots Autobots Decepticon: You're next, Autobot. Decepticon #2: Up against the wall! Ryan F-Freeman: It's been an honor knowing you, guys. Bumblebee: Optimus, this is all part of the plan, right? Decepticon #2: Ready. Bumblebee: Optimus? Decepticon #2: Aim. Twilight Sparkle: Ryan? Raid appears Decepticon #2: Look out! Air Raid: Optimus. Looks like I got here just in time. Ryan F-Freeman: Don't forget me, Air Raid. Air Raid: Yes, Ryan. face appears Megatron: Well, look at this. The prodigy returns. Optimus: Megatron. Ryan F-Freeman: I should've known YOU were behind this with Ryvine, Megatron. Megatron: I knew you couldn't resist rescuing Zeta Prime...which is why I orchestrated the entire thing. Zeta contacting you, your capture, all of it, all to bring you before me. Ryan F-Freeman: Are you saying that all of this is your doing?! Megatron: Princess Twilight Sparkle. After all this time, you've finally come to Cybertron. Ryan F-Freeman: Hey! I'm her friend, Megatron. What did Ryvine do to Zeta Prime? Megatron: You should've joined the Decepticons when you had the chance, Princess Twilight. Ryan F-Freeman: Excuse me! I said "What did Ryvine do to Zeta Prime", Megatron? Megatron: You'll find out soon. Now, you should've joined the Decepticons when you had the chance, Princess Twilight. Ryan F-Freeman: Listen to me and listen to me well, Megatron. Because I'm only going to say this once. Twilight is not joining your club and if you have a problem with that, you can speak to my friend Optimus right here. Optimus: THAT's what this is about? REVENGE for what happened so long ago? Megatron: Don't flatter yourself, Optimus. What I do, I do for ALL of Cybertron! My orbital station's Energon Bridge is back online...allowing me to create an infinite supply of Dark Energon. I shall use that power to return our planet to its former glory! Optimus: At what cost, Megatron? Megatron: At ANY cost! [ Megatron: I will save this planet! [ Optimus: You're mad, Megatron! Your war is destroying the very planet you want to save! Megatron: OUR war, Optimus--a war that I am winning. I've tamed the great Omega Supreme. Zeta and the other Primes have fallen. And yet YOU continue to resist the inevitable. You have the power to end this conflict right now with one simple choice. Take your Autobots and leave Cybertron forever. Or stay and face complete annihilation. Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight. I think I will take our friends and leave. Twilight Sparkle: (whispers) That's what Megatron would want. Ryan F-Freeman: But if we stay here, he will get us killed. Except Evil me. Optimus: This is our home, Megatron. We will stay. We will fight. And we will win! Ryan F-Freeman: And because this world needs saving and Twilight safe. I'll stay too! Twilight Sparkle: And I'll never join you! Megatron: Ryan. You and Twilight will remain Autobots! [ Megatron: You cannot defy destiny, Optimus! I WILL bring order to Cybertron! [ Megatron: Enough of this. You're about to join Air Raid and the thousands of other Autobot fools as our prisoners. Permanently. Ryan F-Freeman: Never! And you can forget about Twilight, Megatron. Megatron: Never happening ever! [ the group regain consciousness, they find themselves in a cell Twilight Sparkle: Where are we? Ryan F-Freeman: A cell. That bucket head cheated. brings out his Ion Blaster and Thermo Rocket Launcher, Bumblebee brings out his Energon Battle Pistol and Scatter Blaster, and Sideswipe brings out his Neutron Assault Rifle and Photon Burst Rifle Ryan F-Freeman: Do we need weapons? I got my Keyblade. Bumblebee: Optimus, look. It's Zeta Prime. Zeta Prime: Optimus? Is that you? Sideswipe: What do they have him hooked up to? Ryan F-Freeman: a tape recorder That is cool. Soundwave: Autobots. How predictable. Ryan F-Freeman: Soundwave. I guess Cortex might help you. Sideswipe: We can't blast through that shield! Soundwave: You cannot stop me, Autobots! Ryan F-Freeman: Oh yes we can! There's 5 of us and 1 of you. Soundwave: Activate defense sentries! [ Soundwave: Frenzy--eject! Operation: Annihilation! ejects Frenzy Frenzy: Time to dance, Autobots! Optimus: Focus your fire on the little one! Frenzy: Hey! Who are you calling little? Bumblebee: And I thought I was small. Ryan F-Freeman: laughs Look out, Twilight! A minibot's gonna get me! laughing Frenzy: Who are you calling mini?! Ryan F-Freeman: Me, Frenzy. his Keyblade FORE!!!! his Keyblade at Frenzy like he's playing golf leaves the shield to help Frenzy Bumblebee: Hey look. Soundwave has to leave the shield to help his runts. Sideswipe: Awww. He's like their daddy. Soundwave: Frenzy, return. and Frenzy return to the shield Soundwave: Activate defense sentries! [ Soundwave: Rumble--eject! Operation: Disorientation! ejects Rumble Rumble: Get ready to crumble...before RUMBLE! Sideswipe: Ugh. These little guys are SO ANNOYING. Rumble: First we crack the shell, the we crack the nuts inside. Ryan F-Freeman: I'll handle you. Rumble I like to meet you to a wall!Rumble to a wall 6 times and throws him on the ground pulls out his Energon Repair Ray and fires a healing beam at Rumble Ryan F-Freeman: Rumble It's time to drop some science on you. Rumble to the floor lots of times Twilight is my friend, Soundwave! leaves to help Rumble Soundwave: Rumble, return. and Rumble return to the shield Soundwave: Activate defense sentries. [ Soundwave: Laserbeak--eject! Operation: Divebomb! ejects Laserbeak Laserbeak: Ka-kaaaaw. Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight? You can help me catch the bird? Twilight Sparkle: grabs Laserbeak by his legs, spins around and throws him to a wall Ryan F-Freeman: So long, eh Bowser. leaves the shield to help Laserbeak [ Soundwave: Damage substantial! Must re-energize with Zeta's life stream! Optimus: Soundwave. Take THIS! Soundwave fires a shot from his Neutron Assault Rifle at Zeta Prime, but Optimus jumps and takes the shot. Bumblebee: He's gone! Frenzy, Rumble, and Laserbeak escape Optimus: Hold on, Zeta. We'll get you out of there. Ryan F-Freeman: It's going to be ok, Zeta. We are here. Zeta Prime: Some noble sentiments, Optimus and Ryan. But I'm afraid, I am dead--already. Optimus: Zeta...let's bring him home. Iacon, Optimus and Ryan bring in Zeta Prime's corpse Optimus: High Council. Ryan and I return with a fallen hero. High Council Leader: Till all are one. Optimus: Times have grown desperate. The Autobots crave your guidance. High Council Leader: The council exists only to choose the Primes. It is the Primes' directive to lead and protect. Optimus: There are no Primes. High Council Leader: Even now, you still reject your calling? For too long have we watched the other Primes fall to their pride and greed. But you, Optimus, your courage and wisdom have transformed the lives around you. Megatron has infected the very core of our world. You must journey to the core and remove this blight. Failure would doom us all. Optimus: I will accept the burden--with all that I am. High Council Leader: Rise Optimus Prime. For you are the leader of the Autobots. You are the Last Prime. Ryan F-Freeman: Bravo, Optimus Prime! Thomas: Well done. Ryan F-Freeman: Excuse me, High Council leader. You think I'm a Prime and a prince? High Council Leader: You are a Prince, but not a Prime. Ryan F-Freeman: Look. Like Optimus. I did lot of heroics more then Twilight can count. If Optimus accept his burden then count me in. High Council Leader: Ok. Ryan F-Freeman. Step forward. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. I know what I'm doing, folks. High Council Leader: You have done so many great things. But none as great as this one. Student of Optimus Prime. Ryan F-Freeman: Thank you. I will make sure Twilight is safe. High Council Leader: Rise, Prince Ryan F-Freeman Prime. For you are the leader of Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventure team, friend of Princess Twilight Sparkle and your friends. You are the New Prime. The Prime-prince of Friendship. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah, Ryan! Doctor Crash: That's Ryan doing the right thing for you, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: C'mon, Twilight. You should be happy. I'm a Prime and a prince now. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Trevor7626